


New Luv 旧爱新欢

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我们家里 每天都是我一个人</p><p>爸爸是Taxi Driver</p><p>问爸爸在哪里 他总是说</p><p>在杨花大桥</p><p> </p><p>从清晨到日落</p><p>从星星糖到拉面馆</p><p>直到凌晨才下班的爸爸</p><p>等着他的小小年纪的我 还记得</p><p>妈妈，爸爸 和两个姐姐</p><p>我是老幺 可爱的老幺</p><p>那天 我还记得 还记得</p><p> </p><p>幸福起来吧 我们 幸福起来吧</p><p>不要悲伤 不要伤痛</p><p>幸福起来吧 幸福起来吧</p><p>不要悲伤 就这样，就这样</p><p> </p><p>我会挣钱 挣很多的钱</p><p>“百万妈妈” 我会做到的</p><p>我的妈妈，爸爸 还有小狗</p><p>现在都在看着我吧</p><p> </p><p>妈妈来电话了</p><p>嘟嘟嘟嘟 “儿子过的好吗？</p><p>在哪里呀？”仔仔细细的问</p><p>我说在杨花大桥 杨花大桥</p><p> </p><p>妈妈 幸福起来吧</p><p>不要悲伤 不要伤痛</p><p>幸福起来吧 幸福起来吧</p><p>不要悲伤 就这样，就这样</p><p> </p><p>那时候 我还年幼 什么都不懂</p><p>不知道走过那大桥的心情</p><p>在哪啊 你在哪 </p><p>现在看来 爸爸总是在杨花大桥 杨花大桥</p><p>而现在的我 就站在那桥上</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

王源手里拿着几个硕大的A4信封。

 

千玺吸了吸鼻子，把王源送的煎饼果子接过来，咬了两口，“怎么，找工作？要我帮忙吗。”

王源心里被堵得难受，不过脸上还是客套地笑了，“开个玩笑，最近导师身边都磨不开。”

千玺像是在回忆什么久远的事情，“我那会儿跟着教授打工也够受罪的，还好也就两三个月，交了东西我就拍屁股走人了。”

他几口把手里的东西吃完，拍拍身上的碎屑，然后掏出车钥匙往台阶下面走。

“你看到王俊凯了没有，要是他下楼了让他给我打个电话，我在前面星巴克的停车场等他。”

易烊千玺说得如此轻描淡写，就像是来接孩子的家长。那王源是什么角色呢？看门的老大爷？

王源不得不学着消化如今这种境况。

 

王源有条羊绒的围巾，从家里带来，一直压在箱子里留着冬天戴的。

 

“走吧。我们去逛逛街。”

“男人逛什么街。”

王俊凯也算是个爱干净的人，只不过这周在客户那里外调了几天，西服有些皱巴巴的。

“你看你穿的这怂样，整天在外面给你们公司丢脸。让你们李总看到了，过了年就把你给开了。”

王俊凯难以置信地扳开折叠镜，照了照自己的脸。还行啊。

“等会，你认识李总？我们李总？”

“不认识。”千玺说漏了嘴，赶紧换了个话题，“你平时衣服在哪买的。”

“我就……随便买买。”王俊凯故作潇洒。淘宝他是不敢说的。

千玺打着方向盘，把车子往人多的路上拐。“得了吧。今天我给你买，你带个人就行了。”

 

校篮球队聚会。

“王源，你来啊。”

“我就不去了。有事。”

“你有什么破事？你不就在学校做做实验么。”王俊凯这次又不知道王源玩什么鬼主意。好几个哥们从南方专门赶回来看他们一眼，王源这么不给面子算什么事。

“跟你说有事了。你跟他们打个招呼吧。等我这阵子忙完了我去找他们喝酒。”

王俊凯真是觉得王源这人要大发了。自己整天为了几千块钱跑得连床都沾不着，王源这个不懂柴米油盐的大少爷还跟他摆排场。

“你不来拉倒。别他妈到时候再打电话，挂了。”

 

千玺瞅着王俊凯的脸。

“有什么事啊，有人给你气受了？”

“不关你事。”

千玺吃了个苍蝇，也他妈不痛快了，闷着声一直朝前开。

“就这。我下了。”

“王俊凯，我跟你说的事你想过没有。”千玺把副驾驶的人放下来，外面的大风呼呼地刮进车里。

“什么事。”王俊凯弯下腰，想把座位下的材料赶快搬出来。

“租房子的事。”

王俊凯夹着厚厚的纸箱，对他摆了摆手，“赶紧走吧，一会交警来了。这不让停。”

说罢他就跑出绿化隔离带，朝路边的大厦头也不回地走进去了。

 

快车道上的那辆SUV还卡在那，后面的车一起按着喇叭。

“傻逼，你走不走啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

王源坐在阴冷的实验室里，面前摆着一桌的培养皿。

半年前教授推荐他去美国读博，他没去。他说，我再想想。

 

他后悔了。要是去了，混上半年，和同系那个暗恋他的小学妹求个婚，现在他就不用在这了，可以去赚美利坚的奶粉钱了。

 

在木板凳上坐得腿发麻，他站起来拿出离心机里的东西。时间又长了。全部要重做。

 

那还是明天做吧。

 

提着没什么重量的挎包，他在校园路边摸黑走着。看到有家卖面条的，他想也没想，走进去坐下了。

 

今天篮球队聚会。如果不出意料可能还是老地方，江边的烧烤摊子。

 

王俊凯从来不是篮球队的队长，他是。虽然只当了一个学期。王俊凯起着哄，说王源怎么全能怎么救场，三分球怎么个必杀神器。他自己喝着白酒，还给学长不停地灌，忽悠他们都选王源。

后来王源被选上了，还很不高兴。他说王俊凯你自己喜欢你怎么不去当。王俊凯醉着也笑着，我喜欢看你当啊，想想就好玩。

 

再后来这个很扯淡的大二队长带着校队拿了市第一。不过后半年进入省级比赛的时候王源退了，因为王俊凯在集训里受了腿伤，被打成替补。老师把王源骂得像条狗，让他以后都别出现在体育馆。王源才不管这些，他就不去了。他还让王俊凯也别去。

 

“王俊凯你看看你跟个残奥会运动员一样在那掺和什么。”

王俊凯嘴上打着哈哈，可还是喜欢翘课去篮球队里打发时间。王源自己泡图书馆，实验室，懒得理他。

 

圣诞节的时候，王源看王俊凯依旧老样子玩得一脸穷开心，干脆就送了他一只斯伯丁的篮球。结果学校里的人就很少再看到王俊凯穿着球衣在校区里晃荡了。他买了西装，皮鞋，不怎么上课，但经常接着电话在外面跑。大三下学期，他就从宿舍里搬了出去。

 

那只篮球，一直没吹过气，就那么在包装袋里呆着。现在可能还丢在那个老旧宿舍楼的某个角落。


	3. Chapter 3

“妈。”

“来了？”

千玺风尘仆仆地脱下大衣，看样子老太太脸色似乎不大好，旁边坐了个妆容较浓的妇女。桌子上的咖啡没人动过一口。

“张小姐在大厅坐着，你去吧。”老太太拎起坤包，就要起身。

千玺连忙坐到了大理石桌上，拿起老太太跟前的咖啡猛喝了一口，“再坐会呗。我多久没看见您了。”

“看我？我和你有什么话好说。”老太太耐着性子看他往嘴里灌咖啡，“别烫着了。”

千玺嬉皮笑脸地笑着，顺手把衬衫扣子解开一个，“还是我妈疼我。”

他把来人送出了VIP室，又一路跟着到了酒店门口，听了一堆唠叨。

“吃完饭把人家送回家知不知道。”

“行行。您就别打电话查岗了。”

回到大厅里，那个位置上已经坐了一个像样的淑女。千玺把手抄进口袋，觉得有些进退两难。

这家酒店上上下下都是市里数一数二的场地。不论会议还是婚庆，登记排队的人都会被告知，大约是明年的这个时候才能收到通知。当然有关系的客户除外。

那天晚上，千玺训完了餐饮部新员工出的几个岔子，走到一楼大厅准备把钥匙丢下来。看到有一个人在靠近前台的沙发里打着瞌睡，藏青色的制服很像是客房部的职员，而且衣服还短手短脚十分不合身。该不会是哪个毛孩子又在太岁头上动土吧，现在胆子大的真多。

“喂。”千玺推了他一下，“先生，这里不可以睡觉。”

“……”王俊凯觉得周身有些冷，打了个冷颤从沙发里坐正了身子，“不好意思，我等人……我不知道我睡着了。”

千玺很看不上这种在公共场合睡得昏天黑地的人。对方又没防备地擦了擦口水。真是影响酒店的形象。

“请问您要等谁。”

“我等人……接我老板喝喜酒。”

千玺都怀疑眼前的人是不是自己喝了酒，脸怎么那么红。

“他是参加谁的婚宴。今天所有的场子都已经散了，客人也走了。我不确定您还等不等得到。”

“啊？”王俊凯又坐直了点，还是没反应过来。

喝完酒的人可能打车走了，或是被其他人接送。这种被丢下来的跑腿的家伙，不多，不过酒店里每个月都能看到几个。还有就是求人办事，赖着不走的。

说不定这个人也是打着幌子来骚扰客人的。千玺今天格外有耐心，准备等着这个人自己清醒过来，早点离开酒店。不过他怎么坐着不动。

“那个……”王俊凯咬着牙，不知该怎么说了，“我站不起来了。”

“啊？”这下轮到易烊千玺反应不过来了。

“我的腿受过伤。”

这个人在逗逼么。开车过来接人的，说自己腿不好？腿不好开个xx车。

千玺不想失了身份。“怎么办，需要我给你喊救护车吗。”

您变成了你。王俊凯不是听不出对方口气里的意思。他提起了架子，坐得板扳正正。他已经不高兴被这个酒店工作人员这么盯下去了。胸卡上写着一个很诡异的名字，没有职务。易烊千玺。

什么玩意。

“不用了。我自己坐一会儿就好了。谢谢。”

千玺没说什么，走开了。等他从顶楼办公室拿了外套和包又回到一楼时，那个人还坐在那，一本正经。

他不得不选择朝那里走了过去。

已经在位置上坐得很无奈的王俊凯，看到那个易烊千玺踩着踢踏响的皮鞋声又朝自己走过来，浑身都不自在。可是腿骨还是疼得厉害。

千玺在他面前站定。

“不介意的话，我就送你一程。对于刚才我的态度，我代表我们酒店向你道歉。”

“我说了不用了。”王俊凯不是在生对方的气，他气自己的腿。这是常有的事了。

“对不起。”

易烊千玺对他郑重地鞠了一躬。王俊凯也觉得没话好说了。

“我扶你一把吧。”

“不用……谢了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们家里 每天都是我一个人
> 
> 爸爸是Taxi Driver
> 
> 问爸爸在哪里 他总是说
> 
> 在杨花大桥
> 
>  
> 
> 从清晨到日落
> 
> 从星星糖到拉面馆
> 
> 直到凌晨才下班的爸爸
> 
> 等着他的小小年纪的我 还记得
> 
> 妈妈，爸爸 和两个姐姐
> 
> 我是老幺 可爱的老幺
> 
> 那天 我还记得 还记得
> 
>  
> 
> 幸福起来吧 我们 幸福起来吧
> 
> 不要悲伤 不要伤痛
> 
> 幸福起来吧 幸福起来吧
> 
> 不要悲伤 就这样，就这样
> 
>  
> 
> 我会挣钱 挣很多的钱
> 
> “百万妈妈” 我会做到的
> 
> 我的妈妈，爸爸 还有小狗
> 
> 现在都在看着我吧
> 
>  
> 
> 妈妈来电话了
> 
> 嘟嘟嘟嘟 “儿子过的好吗？
> 
> 在哪里呀？”仔仔细细的问
> 
> 我说在杨花大桥 杨花大桥
> 
>  
> 
> 妈妈 幸福起来吧
> 
> 不要悲伤 不要伤痛
> 
> 幸福起来吧 幸福起来吧
> 
> 不要悲伤 就这样，就这样
> 
>  
> 
> 那时候 我还年幼 什么都不懂
> 
> 不知道走过那大桥的心情
> 
> 在哪啊 你在哪 
> 
> 现在看来 爸爸总是在杨花大桥 杨花大桥
> 
> 而现在的我 就站在那桥上

是的，他和王源的爱情是穷的。大冬天站在空无一人的澡堂子里偷偷摸摸，可他心里是正大光明的。

现在在五星级的套房里脱着衣服，他感觉自己就是个出来卖的。还不敢要钱。

别人那叫劳动所得，他这样算什么。酒足饭饱，图个快活。

 

和易烊千玺在一起，他特别不用费事。

他都不觉得自己再有那么多自尊心，上进心了，那些东西有再多也是白搭。

人家都说愿意养着他了。

 

王源呢，和这种人在一起，一个人活着两个人的累。结果他还不如王源。如果搁到解放时期，特务把他和王源绑起来拷打，他一定是第一个招供的。

 

王俊凯躺在床上，咯咯地笑起来。

 

千玺抬起头来，“痒吗。”

 

不着边际的瞎想被一个有些遥远的声音打断，王俊凯不知怎么的，眼睛里就冒出了眼泪。


	5. Chapter 5

王源从来不抽烟。

 

“唉唉，拿着拿着！”王俊凯嘴里叼着烟，把新郎给的喜烟往同桌的哥们手里塞。说是哥们，他根本不认识对方是谁，换个说法，也就一个小时前才认识的。

王源被安排和王俊凯坐在了一起，可是他们已经两年多没见过面也没说过话了。两个人各自朝着彼此的反方向略微侧着身子。谁也看不出来。

“听说王源考上公务员了？”

“我们王源有出息了吧，怎么样。”王俊凯眯起眼睛，把手搭在王源头上摸了摸。他喝醉了。

 

其实王源的事他知道多少呢，他什么也不知道。就连王源今天的样子，他也没看清楚。没胆子看。

身边就像坐了个陌生人，时而有恍惚的熟悉的声音，还有一点点似曾相识的味道。再多就没有了。王源的脸，他是真的一点没看清，从掏红包的时候对上眼那一下子，难过完了，就再也没找到机会。王源左手的戒指倒是快给他看出了个坑。

 

“王源那你进了xx部，也不回英国了吧。”

“应该不回了。”

“你老婆也跟你一起回来？哥哥我有个事儿，能不能托你老婆带点奶粉？好不好带？”

“我回头问问她。”

“那就谢你了！来来来再喝一杯，待会儿给我留个电话。”

 

王俊凯听着孩子，奶粉，老婆这些字眼，跟着傻呵呵地笑着。趁人不注意的时候，他就自己闷上一口。好酒就要多喝点。

桌上的手机一直嗡嗡地响。王俊凯听不到。王源当看不到。

 

一伙人架着王俊凯到饭店门口的时候，一辆凯宴横在那，王源就觉得自己输了。也觉得释然了。他走得是对的。

 

王俊凯仰头躺在车里，脸上发着烫。身边的男人不言不语。他也看到了王源。

 

“怎么说呢……”王俊凯吱唔了一声。

 

怎么说呢。

 

到底，还是没说上话啊。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new love
> 
> It's a new day
> 
> It's a new world
> 
> It's a brand new love
> 
> You and me babe, one on one
> 
> I never thought I'd be so happy with my new love
> 
>  
> 
> Like the first fall of snow
> 
> Rainy days with you to hold
> 
> Bare feet on the beach
> 
> Skinny dippin' you and me
> 
>  
> 
> Don't matter if it's cold
> 
> I got you to keep me warm
> 
> You make me feel just like a child
> 
> I just wanna make you smile
> 
>  
> 
> We're just walking in the park
> 
> Holdin' hands til it gets dark
> 
> It's so simple babe
> 
> We just wanna be in love
> 
>  
> 
> It's a new love
> 
> It's a new day
> 
> It's a new world
> 
> It's a brand new love
> 
> You and me babe, one on one
> 
> I never thought I'd be so happy with my new love
> 
>  
> 
> Come and sit on my lap
> 
> I can't get enough of that
> 
> My finger tips on your back
> 
> I just wanna make you smile
> 
>  
> 
> You never have to be alone
> 
> You got me to keep you warm
> 
> I change the way you look at me
> 
> I just wanna make you smile
> 
>  
> 
> We're just sitting on the dock of the bay
> 
> Watching the past go by
> 
> With the resilen under your skirt
> 
> Give you my jacket and hold you close
> 
>  
> 
> It's a new love
> 
> It's a new day
> 
> It's a new world
> 
> It's a brand new love
> 
> You and me babe, one on one
> 
> I never thought I'd be so happy with my new love

冬天下了第一场雪。

王俊凯想起那条王源想送给他，他却没有要的围巾。

 

现在到处都有暖气和空调，谁还需要围巾呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王俊凯也输了，他究竟还是没逃出这个圈子。
> 
> 王源走了以后，他没法过没有易烊千玺的日子。
> 
> 谁不是活在以前，活在过去。
> 
>  
> 
> 也许一段新恋情的开始，才是祭奠旧爱的最好方式。
> 
>  
> 
> 从认识的那一刻起，他和易烊千玺就不是平等的地位。这一点，两个人都清楚。也没有必要争什么。
> 
> 别人常说，校园里走出的恋情才是最纯洁最简单的。可是，他终究没有和校园里的那个恋人走到一起。
> 
>  
> 
> He keeps him warm,
> 
> but he still makes him blue.
> 
> Let them dip all of that into sorrow.


	7. 番外 善良男人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —— Cause I'm so good to you.

对男人来说，巴黎是没什么吸引力的。

 

“我可不可以走了。”

“你要去哪？”

“不知道。”

 

因为几天前的一点冲动，他跟着一个才认识了一个月的男人到了一个陌生的国家。

也许大脑里的某块地方在暗示他，他们可以浪漫一场。但是并没有。易烊千玺只是来参加会议。

 

长时间地坐飞机对他的腿并不好，不过在那个男人的照顾下，他几乎没有任何想抱怨的意图。可是下了飞机以后一切就变了。

 

他逐渐认识到那个男人是怎样一个人。坐着Cadillac，拒绝了对方递来的红酒，把自己伪装成助手带在身边，当对方要和自己靠近握手时，那个男人拦下了对方的手，轻轻说了句mon amant，然后依然谈笑风生。

 

他尴尬地跟着男人跑了一家又一家的酒店，坐下又站起，一天里看了很多不同的酒杯和咖啡杯。作为一个在私营广告公司上班的工薪族，他不知道自己这样做的意义是什么。

 

“对不起，明天下午都会结束的。我们一起去蒙马特玩儿，好吗。”

 

他觉得自己就像个流连花丛的prostitute。然而他还是很享受那个男人在他指尖留下的吻，配着鼻腔里满溢的糕点香气，有着那么点异域风情。他一定是走错路，进入了哪里的言情剧片场。

 

所以他在暖烘烘的米其林餐厅里站了起来，亲密地贴着那个男人的耳边，低声说，“我出去走走。”男人有些惊讶，随后摸了摸他的手背。

一切都做得很完美。于是他离开了餐厅，开始沿着塞纳河的右岸一直走。

 

走了大约两个小时之后，河上的风把他冻坏了。他没有记得取大衣，穿着衬衫和羊毛背心就跑了出来。这时候天上开始下雨。

 

王俊凯站在一座不知名的桥头上，无计可施地笑了。

 

穿着长裙的老妇人顶着十七根伞骨的雨伞在他面前匆匆走过。他擦了擦脸上的水，放慢步子走到了街的对过。先是站在一家现代画廊的橱窗前，店员走出门准备擦窗户，他只好往右挤了挤，正好隔壁是一家超市，他就转身进去了。

 

面对琳琅却没什么诱惑感的商品，他默然地逛了一大圈，然后拿着一盒牛奶走到了收银台前。打开自己的钱包，发现里面莫名其妙多了好几张五百欧的纸钞。新得像样币一样。

 

王俊凯觉得有些烫手，把那些大面额又塞了回去，拿出自己的银联卡递给收银员。还好能用。

 

喝着冰牛奶坐在水泥台阶上看着外面在下雨，他突然发现这样的场景终于和自己的生活有点接轨了。不知道为什么就有了信心。他尝试着用自己的眼睛去观察这个城市，他不想浪费。

 

心情也跟着天气放晴，他迈着轻快的步子路过一个巨大的教堂。一水三分，他想过桥去看看。

 

这时背后突然被一个人拉住，王俊凯莽莽撞撞就差点跌倒。

 

“你在干什么。”

 

易烊千玺的脸色有些发白，语气还是那么镇定。

 

王俊凯呆呆地看着对方不悦的脸。他都忘了世界上还有这个人。以及自己在哪。

 

他该说些什么呢。

 

易烊千玺握着他的左手，执意开始往回走。王俊凯不愿意。他不想看看过的风景。他还想往前走。

 

“你放开我！”他果然成了第一个发火的人。覆水再难收。这是他们第一次吵架，但绝不是最后一次。

 

易烊千玺松开他的手，却抓牢了他的另一只手臂，让他站定，脱下自己的外套，给他披上。

 

“对不起，我不应该这样浪费你的时间。”千玺极力让自己的表情显得平和。还有晚上和明天的几个预约没有取消，他需要赶回去拿电话。

 

王俊凯顿时更加的恼怒了。

 

“我不需要你跟我道歉！”

 

“王俊凯。”

 

他把身上的衣服扔下，一个人掉头继续往东走。

 

“王俊凯！”

 

“小凯！”

 

王俊凯慢下了脚步。已经很久没人这样喊过他了。还好那个男人已经赶到了自己身后，就好像他停下来只是因为对方把他再次逮住了一样。

 

那个人的怀抱是比一件外套要暖和许多的。

 

“我是个很自私的人，你也发现了。不要为难我。跟我走吧。”那个男人絮絮叨叨地对着他诉说。

 

“不是这样的。”王俊凯的声音闷闷的。

 

千玺没听清他在说什么，吻着他脑后的头发，“你快把我急疯了。”

 

王俊凯还想再辩解什么，对方的吻已经蔓延到了他的嘴角。

 

这是浪漫吗？两个男人站在大庭广众之下旁若无人地亲吻对方，在下着毛毛雨的河边。

 

他猛然间红了脸。心脏砰砰砰地剧烈跳动。

 

这一定就是他要的人。

 

“我再陪你走走吧。”

“不要。”

“为什么。害羞了？”

“去你妹的。我想吃饭。”

“米饭？”

“大龙虾！”


	8. 番外 Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —— I am a good boy, you are the bad guy.

王俊凯在床上睡着了。床单遮着他的背，他的腰，可是两条腿间空无一物。

千玺走出浴室，看到他的样子，就懊恼起来。

他站在床尾，刚刚泡过澡的手，有些软，触到那个人冰凉的大腿根，立刻变得骨节分明，好像要从手间剐掉一层肉。

“……”王俊凯困倦地翻过身，即刻被人压住。身体不情愿地被再次唤醒，他从甜蜜的梦里面一下子掉入现实。

“……千玺……”

“你要是个女人，我马上娶你。”

要命。一冲动他什么话都说了。

王俊凯居然没有生气。

“你要是个……女人……我绝对不会……”他的话被千玺的动作打断，又继续，“我可不要这么能干的老婆。”

 

清晨洗了第二遍澡，整个人更清醒了。千玺走到书桌前，拿起公文包，还有烟灰缸旁的铂金戒指戴在了手上。

“睡吧。我晚上去接你。”

王俊凯现在的状态并不适合说话。他躺在双人床上一动不动。

千玺走到门边，捡起王俊凯的外套，在里面里找出几只烟，还有名片。他看了几眼，然后放进了自己的口袋。

 

王俊凯以为早上在桑拿间不会遇到谁，没想到已经有一个人坐在里面。身材很好，新来的，他不认识。灯光昏黄，也看不清对方的脸。

他慢吞吞地走进隔间，坐在底层的板凳上解开上衣，丢在一边。那个男人在身后的角落上看着他。

他低头观察着自己身上青红不一的痕迹，很多都在他看不见的地方，腰也有些疼。他往桶里加了几下水，然后把身下的毛巾脱掉，蒙在头上睡了下来。

不一会儿，那个陌生男人从他头顶走下来，离开了。

王俊凯掀开毛巾，在密集的蒸气里睁开眼睛。

出去的时候，储物箱里多了一张纸。王俊凯拿出来，看也没看就扔到了下水道里。

 

从健身房出来的时候已经是中午了，王俊凯买了杯咖啡，把车子开到了洗车中心。然后坐在店门外面打开手机，翻着昨天的未接电话。今天是周六，本来公司有聚餐，他没有去。

 

“分手吧。”

“你想好了是吗。”

千玺看了眼他放在桌上的车钥匙还有卡，没再说什么。

王俊凯也没说话。

他就接着说，“我们要去欧洲三个星期。你如果有什么要帮忙的，可以打电话到我办公室，Teresa会转告我。”

王俊凯吐了一口气，把茶杯放在手里转来转去。

“我不知道。如果你有什么要我帮忙的，我反正是帮不上了。以后我这个手机号就不用了，还是告诉你一下。”

千玺像是没听到，过了两秒却笑笑对他说，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“你们蜜月要去巴黎吗。”

“应该会去。”千玺歪头想着什么，“肯定会去的。”

王俊凯望着窗外，呆坐了半天，然后站起来，“那我先走了，买了火车票回家。”

“你周一不上班吗？”

王俊凯觉得这样说不太方便，于是又坐了下来。

“我辞职了。”

千玺看着他的眼睛，想找寻什么东西，“你没必要……”

“这事早就想好了。回来和我同学开一个小门面，搞印刷。”王俊凯把已经冷掉的茶又捧起来喝了一口，结果刚咽到嘴里就后悔了，“在公司没意思，你知道的。”

说完他又站起身，跟眼前的人最后一次打招呼，“那我……”

“你等会儿。”千玺把他的话拦住，“所以说，你昨天在公司辞了职，然后跑到酒店来找我？这样有意义么。”

王俊凯不好意思地笑起来，“做都做了，你还说那干什么。那你，好好的。新婚愉快。”

他把桌上的账单夹放进手里，就往吧台走去了。

出了阴暗的茶餐厅，他在路边左右张望，想找找最近的公交车站。

“你等会儿。”

千玺从他身后冒了出来，玻璃门合上了，两个人都站在有些刺眼的阳光里。

“怎么了。”王俊凯显得很平静。

“这个事儿不对。”

“什么意思？”

“我要再想想。”

王俊凯一下笑了出来，“想什么啊想。”

千玺摆出一副没有跟他开玩笑的表情，开始从他身上找东西。王俊凯很不自在地任由他把自己的手机收走了。

“把火车票退掉。”

“为什么。我不会退。”

“让你退你就退听到没有。”

“那你把飞机票也退掉。”

“不可能。”

“你他妈开什么国际玩笑。”

“我没跟你开玩笑，王俊凯。”

“那你要我一个人留在这里干什么？”

干什么？

千玺接不上来了。他也觉得自己还有什么话想对王俊凯说，可是飞机就是明天一早的，他不知道自己在干什么。

他只是觉得这事儿没完。

王俊凯耐心地等着他，看他有什么能耐，还有什么戏码。

千玺仍然站在餐厅门口，不知道说什么。

时而有人从他们身边挤过去，要进去吃饭，两个人还是不识相地杵在那儿。好在没有店员出来赶他们。

千玺好像也没办法了，偏着脑袋突然问王俊凯，“你干嘛不走啊。火车几点的。”

王俊凯一傻，顿时好像感到了羞辱，脸上又急又气。他也接不上来了。

“你把手机还给我。”

“把手机还给你你就走吗？”

王俊凯气得想哭了。

他是真想哭了。光天化日的。鼻子直发酸。

“你快点还给我。”

千玺盯着他的脸，不说话。

王俊凯不看他，原地站了三秒，拔腿朝马路上走。千玺没动，看着王俊凯快步跑到了马路对面，在拦车。脸色很不好看。

这时候是下班高峰期，车子很不好拦，没有空车。王俊凯不停地挥着手。仍然没有空车。

千玺有点待不住了，抓着那个不属于他的手机，开始朝路边上挪。走到路中间一半的时候，王俊凯也看到了他，于是变成往反方向跑。

千玺急了，迈开步子就追了上去。

街边上是个小公园，老人小孩到处都是，王俊凯在人群里穿梭，走也走不快。也没人注意他偶尔抹了抹眼睛的样子。

等到千玺走在他身后，而且跟了几百米远的时候，他早就知道了，可还是步速不快地那么走着。走着走着，走累了，眼睛也疼，他就就近找了个位置坐了下来。千玺也在他边上坐下来。

他低着头，千玺把手机塞到了他手里。

“你走吧。”王俊凯说。

千玺没说话。

“真的，你走吧，没事的。”

千玺觉得，就算到现在，他也没为王俊凯想过什么，他只是想着自己。不过，就只是想着自己，也够难受的了。真不知道要为两个人操心，那是什么滋味。

他叹了口气，慢慢伸出手，把王俊凯的手和那个手机一起放在掌心里握牢了。

然后他用左手从口袋里掏出手机，不怎么利索地拨了个电话。

“喂，是我。明天我不能按计划出发了，有一些事情我要跟你讲。”千玺顿了顿，看见王俊凯把头坑得低低的，水泥地上凭空掉下来几滴水，惊得他心里发怵，然后就觉得扎得慌，赶快把王俊凯搂紧了点。

“回去再说吧，我先挂了。”

王俊凯怎么都不肯抬头，千玺扶着他的肩膀。两个人就那么傻坐着，谁也不说话。

 

过了好久，王俊凯自己站了起来。千玺又跟在他后面。跟了一站路，胆子才大了点，用手去牵他。好像没事，他就抓紧了王俊凯的手，再没松。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you found your new luv,   
> should i say congrats?


End file.
